Cheers!
by hellozuan
Summary: Taehyung tanpa sadar menggigit ibu jarinya ketika peluit timeout ditiup. Kuarter ketiga baru berjalan enam menit dan selisih poin saat ini begitu tipis. Tim Jungkook unggul 5 angka dan Taehyung berharap pacarnya itu bisa terus mempertahankan keunggulan sampai akhir permainan. KOOKV KOOKTAE TAEKOOK. One Shot. Plus Bonus Chapter (M) RnR juseyooo
1. Cheers!

**Cheers**

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: T. Karena saya polos.

* * *

First of all, I'd like to say sorry.

* * *

Taehyung duduk di antara sederet bangku yang kosong. Telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ putih, mengabaikan suasana ruang tunggu Bandara Internasional Beijing yang ramai. Matanya begitu fokus memandang layar _smartphone_ di genggamannya.

Di sana, Taehyung melihat Jungkook. Ia mengenakan _jersey_ hitam dengan nama _club_ kebanggaannya tertera di bagian depan, berjalan di pinggir lapangan. Dadanya bergerak naik turun secara teratur sementara tatapan matanya terpatri pada bola basket yang baru saja dipegang wasit.

Keringat memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya; beberapa tetesan jatuh dari ujung poninya, bicepnya tampak berkilau karena lampu di arena yang begitu benderang, pakaiannya tampak basah dan lengket, membentuk garis-garis tegas tubuh atletisnya.

Taehyung beberapa kali mendesahkan kekecewaan. Ia lebih banyak memekik pelan ketika Jungkook dan timnya berhasil mencetak angka, begitu ribut dengan pertandingan di belahan dunia yang lainnya hingga beberapa orang sempat meliriknya. Taehyung menggumamkan permohonan maaf. Ia diam beberapa detik lalu berusaha meredam ekspresi sukacitanya di detik selanjutnya.

Taehyung tanpa sadar menggigit ibu jarinya ketika peluit _timeout_ ditiup. Kuarter ketiga baru berjalan enam menit dan selisih poin saat ini begitu tipis. Tim Jungkook unggul 5 angka dan Taehyung berharap pacarnya itu bisa terus mempertahankan keunggulan sampai akhir permainan.

" _Come on, Babe. You can make it... You should make it..._ ," gumamnya penuh harap dan resah. Repetitif dan refleks setiap kali Jungkook berada di area _ring_ lawan. Satu setengah kuarter terasa seperti satu setengah tahun baginya hingga akhirnya suara peluit panjang yang menggema menandakan kemenangan bagi tim dukungannya, tim Jungkook.

Taehyung melonjak senang di tempat duduknya. Ia berusaha meredam pekikannya dan juga keinginan untuk memeluk siapapun di dekatnya. _Earphone_ masih terpasang dan Taehyung mendengar suara komentator yang pecah dan menggema; suasana riuh rendah karena kemenangan tim Jungkook menjadikan kedudukan satu sama dengan tim lawan. Itu artinya masih ada satu pertandingan lagi. Besok, pertandingan penentuan. _Win or die._

Smartphone di tangannya bergetar, mengambil alih sebagian besar perhatiannya ketika nama Jungkook tertera di layar. Taehyung berlari kecil ke toilet sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan di dering kelima.

"Jungkook!" Pekiknya begitu lepas karena toilet saat ini kosong.

 _'Hai,'_ suara di ujung telpon membuat senyuman Taehyung semakin mengembang. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas deru napasnya dan membayangkan betapa hangatnya Jungkook saat ini. Penuh keringat dan cengiran yang sumringah.

"Oh, astaga, Jungkook," Taehyung menggigit bibir. Ia perlu berpikir bagaimana cara mengekspresikan kegirangannya dengan kata-kata. "Kau tadi sangat, _sangat_ keren."

Jungkook terkekeh. ' _Kau menonton, Tae?_ '

"Tentu saja! Jimin menghubungkanku lewat _Skype._ Ia reporter eksklusifku malam ini," tuturnya begitu antusias.

' _Besok pertandingan penentuan,'_ ujar Jungkook. Nada bicaranya jadi sedikit lebih halus. ' _Kau akan menonton, kan?_ '

"Iya," jawab Taehyung. Ia membentuk pola abstrak di bagian wastafel yang berlapis marmer. "Aku pasti menonton."

 _'Seperti hari ini?'_

Taehyung memandang refleksinya di cermin, mengulum senyum dan berusaha tidak terkikik. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan dengan penuh penyesalan.

 _'Jahat,'_ rajuk pemuda di ujung sambungan. Taehyung terkekeh, mengganggapnya sebagai gurauan meskipun ia bisa mendengar segores kekecewaan.

"Maafkan aku, Kook-ah. Aku terlanjur berjanji pada sepupuku jauh sebelum aku tau pertandingan ini."

Jungkook menghela napas. _'Yah. Lagi pula pertandinganku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan grand opening perusahaan baru sep—_ '

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu," rengus Taehyung, buru-buru memotong perkataannya. "Aku selalu mendukungmu."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Jungkook-ah," gumamnya tepat ketika Jungkook memanggil namanya dengan nada lelah. "Istirahatlah," tukasnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya karena perubahan suasana yang menjadi sedikit _mellow._ Taehyung berharap ia bisa ada di samping Jungkook saat ini.

Kalimat Jungkook selanjutnya tidak terdengar dengan jelas karena terkaburkan oleh suara ribut di ujung telpon. Taehyung mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Omong-omong, aku harus pergi sebentar. Daehyun Hyung mengajakku makan malam. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, oke?"

Taehyung memutus sambungan telpon setelah ritual kalimat _'bye'_ , _'love you'_ , serta ciuman virtual yang membuat Taehyung melirik ke sekeliling. Merasa malu kalau-kalau ada orang yang mendengar. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah," gumamnya di hadapan refleksi dirinya sembari merapikan helaian rambutnya. Ia mencuci tangannya lalu bergegas keluar area toilet. Tepat sebelum pengumuman mengenai _boarding_ pesawat menuju Korea yang akan ditumpanginya berkumandang.

* * *

 _'Tae, pertandingannya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.'_

"Aku tau, Sayang," balas Taehyung. Ia meletakkannya ponselnya di tempat tidur dengan mode _loudspeaker_ lalu berjalan ke lemari sebesar pintu gerbang istana. Taehyung tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari ujung telpon. "Jungkook, kau masih di sana?"

 _'Yeah.'_

"Um... Tidak pemanasan?" Taehyung membuka dua pintu lemari pakaiannya sekaligus. Melihat tumpukan baju-baju yang tampak seperti stok di gudang department store; karena banyaknya, tapi tidak untuk kerapiannya. Ia meringis. Ia harus menghentikan kebiasaan mengambil pakaian dengan serampangan.

 _'Sudah.'_

"Baiklah. Aku akan tutup telponnya. Mungkin kau har-"

 _'Tidak. Jangan. Maksudku tunggu. Aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu.'_

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Nervous,_ Kook-ah?" Taehyung kembali mengambil ponselnya, mematikan _loudspeaker,_ dan menempelkannya ke telinganya. Ia tidak bisa melihat Jungkook secara langsung tapi ia bisa merasakan kegugupan dari suaranya.

 _'Ini pertandingan ketiga dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, Hyung,'_ hela Jungkook. _'Aku... lelah. Dan tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sebaik kemarin.'_

Taehyung merasa hatinya mencelos seketika. Tidak biasanya Jungkook memanggilnya demikian. Ia mencoba mengkonklusikan; Jungkook memakai panggilan honorik ketika ia tertekan, sedang berusaha menggoda, atau terlalu tertekan saat menggoda. Dan desah napas Jungkook cukup menunjukkan alasannya saat ini. "Aku yakin padamu, Jungkook-ah," ujarnya penuh support. "Aku pasti akan memelukmu saat kau memegang piala," Taehyung menaikkan nada suaranya, berusaha menularkan semangat pada pemuda di ujung koneksi.

 _'Seandainya aku bisa memelukmu sekarang.'_

Taehyung tidak bisa menjawabnya. Rasanya lucu ketika suara seseorang yang terpaut belasan kilometer jauhnya bisa membuat telinganya terasa panas dan pipinya memerah. "Kau punya tim. Peluk mereka dulu," candanya, meskipun tidak lucu bagi Jungkook. Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan helaan napas gugup.

"TAEHYUNG~,"

Taehyung sontak menutup microphone ponselnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia melotot dan memasang raut jangan-bicara-dulu pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Uh, maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit gusar.

 _'Apa aku tadi mendengar suara Jim-'_

"Bukan, itu tadi suara burung pelikan yang baru saja dibeli Daehyun Hyung. _Haha,"_ dusta Taehyung. "Sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang. Aku bisa mendengar suara pelatihmu dengan jelas, Sayang... _Akutidakinginkaudimarahijadigoodluckloveyoubye_ ," celotehnya kemudian buru-buru menutup telpon.

"Kau hampir saja menggagalkan kejutanku, Jimin!" Taehyung menjitak sahabatnya yang kini ikutan duduk di sudut tempat tidurnya.

"Sakit, sialan!" Keluh Jimin sambil mengusap pelipis kirinya. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Apa aku terlihat siap?" Tanya Taehyung balik seraya menunjuk penampakan dirinya dengan _gesture_ mata serta tangannya; hanya mengenakan celana pendek biru juga kaus hitam kedodoran milik Jungkook.

"Astaga, Taehyung. Pertandingan mulai 20 menit lagi."

"Kau 'kan pembalap ulung," jawab Taehyung santai. Ia membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya sedikit, tidak mau Jimin melihat betapa berantakan isinya karena Taehyung yakin seratus satu persen Jimin akan mengomelinya lebih dari setengah jam.

"Kalau aku berubah pikiran, kau—"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," Taehyung meliriknya tajam dan Jimin hanya menghela napas.

"Aku tunggu di basement, oke?" Jimin bergegas bangkit. "Oh, dan jangan lupa tiket VIP-mu aku letakkan di meja tadi," celetuknya sebelum melenggang meninggalkan kamar tidur Taehyung.

"Meja mana?"

"Meja belajarmu, di atas tumpukan kertas coret—"

"Coretan mana?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening karena tidak mendapati lembaran yang tampak seperti tiket, atau bahkan kertas coret-coret yang disinggung Jimin. "ASTAGA!"

Jimin melongok dari balik daun pintu, memandangnya dengan sedikit was-was.

"AKU MEMBUANGNYA. TIGA JAM LALU TEPAT SEBELUM PETUGAS KEBERSIHAN MEMBAWA SAMPAH-SAMPAH... dari apartment ku..."

* * *

Di sini Taehyung duduk. Di barisan paling belakang, di antara suporter tim rivalnya Jungkook. Seluruh sudut tribun sudah penuh. Nyaris tidak ada tempat kosong. Jika ia terlambat lebih dari 15 menit mungkin Taehyung akan berakhir berdiri sampai akhir pertandingan.

Jimin menolak menemaninya dengan alasan ' _aku membayar 10 kali lipat untuk bisa melihat pacarku dengan jelas, Taehyung. Dan aku juga sudah membayar untukmu. Aku tidak akan membayar tiket lagi hanya untuk jauh dari Yoongi Hyung.'_ Sebagaimananya pun ia merengek dan mengatakan Jimin egois, sebenarnya Taehyung sadar ialah yang egois. Taehyung benar-benar merutuki keteledorannya di saat seperti ini. Ia tidak bersorak sepanjang pertandingan karena gedung olah raga itu didominasi oleh teriakan supporter tim rival hingga akhir kuarter pertama. Skor sementara 2-25, ketertinggalan yang sangat jauh bagi tim Jungkook. Dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk baginya daripada melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan, di hadapan pelatihnya yang tampak emosi.

Taehyung memilih untuk pergi ke toilet. Ia sedang membasuh tangannya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal, ketika beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hyung?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahnya. Taehyung terkejut dan hampir mencipratkan air padanya. "Aku kira Hyung di Beijing," sapanya ramah. Ia meletakkan ransel di atas wastafel kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang pakaian berwarna hitam yang cukup menarik perhatian Taehyung.

"Aku baru saja pulang tadi malam."

"Jungkook bilang kau tidak menonton pertandingannya. Aku juga tidak melihatmu. Hyung duduk di mana?" Pemuda itu masuk ke kabin paling ujung dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Aku duduk di sebelah...," Taehyung mencoba mengingat-ingat tempatnya tadi. "Barat," katanya ragu-ragu. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mencoba membuat denah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah itu area supporter GOO, Hyung?"

Taehyung tertawa kikuk. Yoogyeom benar; jadi setidaknya Taehyung juga tidak salah dalam memberi informasi. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti arah mata angin. Selama ini Jungkook selalu menjadi kompasnya, dalam konteks romantis dan juga realistis. "Ah, Yoogyeom," Taehyung mengobservasi pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kabin toilet. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam dengan aksen emas dan merah di bagian lengan dan juga di bawah lambang _'All Star'._ Celana panjang pensil dengan dua garis vertikal berwarna emas di bagian samping juga segaris merah yang melingkari paha sebelah kanannya tampak pas pada kaki jenjangnya. Yoogyeom sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kembali ke tas dan tidak menyadari perubahan raut Taehyung yang seketika jadi cerah.

"Aku duluan-"

"Eh, tunggu," Taehyung menarik ujung ranselnya. "Aku ingin ikut."

"Ke mana?"

 _"Cheers,"_ jawab Taehyung, masih memegang ransel Yoogyeom. "Aku ingin memberi _surprise_ untuk Jungkook tapi aku menggagalkannya dan berakhir di sudut paling terpencil dari tribun. Aku ingin bertemu Jungkook. Aku ingin memberinya support. Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat," kicaunya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Kumohon, Yoogyeom-ah," pintanya. Ia meremas ujung kausnya ketika Yoogyeom hanya meresponnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku tidak—"

"Yoogyeom-ah, cepatlah!" Seseorang membuka pintu toilet. Atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu hingga Taehyung sedikit terlonjak. Ia mengomelkan sesuatu yang Taehyung tidak mengerti pada Yoogyeom lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung. Seolah-olah ia tidak ada.

Taehyung sendirian lagi. Ia berdecak kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar toilet. Pulang dan berpura-pura kalau ia masih di Beijing mungkin ide yang bagus. Jungkook tidak akan mengetahuinya dan Taehyung tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Ia berjalan ke pintu keluar yang kebetulan dekat dengan kamar kecil. Tangannya sudah menyentuh pintu kaca yang dingin ketika pergelangan tangannya yang lain digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Hyung, ayo ikut!"

* * *

Taehyung berdiri di belakang tubuh bongsor Yoogyeom. Ia merasakan suasana yang berbeda di pinggir lapangan. Selain ketegangan karena suasana pertandingan basket, Taehyung merasakan adrenalin mengalir deras di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya. Ia mengusap garis horizontal emas di ujung roknya yang terasa lebih halus daripada yang ia perkirakan. Badannya terasa panas sekaligus dingin. Mungkin arena _croptop sleeveless_ yang mengekspos sejengkal area perutnya, juga rok super ketat yang hanya menutupi sepertiga pahanya. Taehyung berpikir, Jungkook mungkin akan memelototinya nanti. Dominasi warna hitam tampak kontras dengan kulitnya. Aksen warna emas dan merah di _croptop_ nya lebih berkilau daripada pakaian Yoogyeom. Ia bahkan mengenakan lipstik semerah ceri.

Taehyung bukannya jarang berada di depan banyak orang. Ia menikmati perhatian audiens; ketika semua mata tertuju padanya dengan berbagai cara, ketika ia bisa memindai setiap ekspresi wajah yang mengelilinginya, hingga suara tepuk tangan membahana untuknya. Biasanya Taehyung menikmati setiap suasana di atas panggung. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia merasakan demam panggung lagi.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin?" Pertanyaan Yoogyeom membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Ia menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Taehyung membalasnya senyum tipis disertai anggukan pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika.

"Kau harus yakin, Kim Taehyung. Kau menggantikan _flyer_ terbaik kami. _She used to be the main of the show._ Dan sekarang, kau menempati posisinya," Jackson memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Suaranya penuh determinasi, mengingatkan Taehyung pada alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di tengah-tengah barisan _cheerleader_ ini. Salah satu _flyer_ mereka kecelakaan saat hendak menuju lokasi. Taehyung tidak tau harus bersyukur atau merasa tidak enak. Detak jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Lima menit selanjutnya, pertandingan kuarter kedua selesai. Taehyung sempat melirik papan LED di seberang lapangan tapi tidak ingat peraihan nilai sementara. Otaknya mengulang-ulang setiap detail koreografi yang dipelajarinya selama setengah jam yang lalu, efek lain dari demam panggungnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia berjalan menuju tengah lapangan, kepalanya tertunduk. Dia bahkan tidak berani melirik Jungkook sama sekali.

Jackson berdiri di samping Taehyung, memegang pundaknya kanannya. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Tae. Kita tampil sebagai tim. Kau tidak sendirian," katanya dengan nada yang lebih halus. Cengkeraman di bahunya mengendur dan sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang menghantarkan kepercayaan pada Taehyung. Ia kemudian berlari ke ujung barisan yang lain, mengambil posisi ketika musik mulai menggema.

Taehyung menghirup napas dalam dan mengangguk dengan lebih pasti. Ia harus fokus pada pertunjukannya, setidaknya dalam waktu lima menit ke depan.

Satu menit berlangsung, Taehyung bisa menikmati pertunjukannya. Ia bersorak, melompat, mengingat setiap koreografi, bahkan melakukan beberapa gerakan _tumbling_ dasar dengan sempurna. Ya, setidaknya untuk pemula. Taehyung tidak begitu ingat nama dari setiap gerakan ataupun teknik yang dimainkannya. Yang pasti, ia selalu berada di puncak formasi, menampilkan senyum perseginya dengan penuh percaya diri. Taehyung bahkan takjub pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap lurus ke arah Jungkook. Pacarnya itu menahan senyuman, memasang ekspresi beribu arti. Taehyung mengerling padanya.

"Taehyung, aku lupa satu formasi terakhir tadi," seru Jackson. Ia berdiri di belakang Taehyung, tangannya di pinggang Taehyung. Mereka berdiri di samping area bersama empat orang lain sementara _cheerleader_ lainnya melakukan _advance tumbling_ di tengah lapangan.

"APA?" Taehyung menoleh seketika padanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ngeri.

"Jangan menatapku begitu," Taehyung tidak percaya Jackson masih sempat tergelak ketika nyawanya dipertaruhkan. "Kita akan membuat formasi _pyramid_ tiga tingkat. Apa kau bisa _back flip?"_

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kalau begitu _forward flip_ saja." Taehyung masih menatapnya tak percaya dengan raut paling horor sepanjang hidupnya. "Dengarkan instruksiku dengan baik. Dan kau akan selamat," Jackson menepuk pinggulnya. _"Go!"_

Taehyung mungkin lupa semua teknik-teknik dasar yang baru saja dia hapalkan kalau saja Jackson tidak memberinya panduan dari bawah. Sialan, formasi ini penuh resiko dan terlalu berbahaya untuk orang yang baru saja bergabung dengan grup _cheerleader,_ dan menjadi _flyer_ dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, hampir menangis.

 _"Stiff,_ Tae! _Balance! Forward flip_ dalam hitungan keempat!" Seru Jackson begitu nyaring.

Taehyung melihat penonton di hadapannya yang begitu ramai dan meriah di sela-sela hitungan yang singkat. Area pandangnya lebih luas ketika ia berada di atas dua _bases_ sekaligus. Ia sebisa mungkin mengunci seluruh persendian kakinya, menahan napas, dan mencengkeram bahu _bases_ di bawahnya. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada wajah Jungkook yang berubah cemas. Taehyung tersenyum gugup. Persetan dengan rasa takutnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulainya.

"Empat!"

Dan Taehyung menekuk tubuhnya ke depan tanpa sempat berpikir apakah posisinya benar. Ia memeluk lututnya lalu kembali meluruskan badannya. Matanya terpejam, kakinya melemas, rongga dadanya terasa begitu nyeri, seolah-olah jantungnya masih tertinggal di atas.

"I got you!"

Taehyung membuka matanya seketika, melihat Jackson mengerling nakal padanya. Lengan-lengan yang melingkari bahu dan pinggangnya menahan tubuhnya beberapa sentimeter dari dinginnya lantai lapangan. Ia sendiri secara refleks berpegangan pada bahu kedua _spotters_ yang menangkapnya. Jackson salah satunya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Taehyung sadar, tubuhnya masih utuh dan jantungnya masih berdegup —kencang karena habis melompat dari ketinggian 3,5 meter lebih. _"Well done,_ Tae!" Puji Jackson dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat membentuk seringai khas. Ia kemudian mendorong Taehyung pelan, membantunya berdiri.

Taehyung mencuri pandang ke arah Jungkook. _"And I got a problem_ ," desahnya. " _Well done_ , Tae."

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jackson menyenggol lengan Taehyung.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung balik. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangan dari para _dancer_ yang sedang tampil di tengah lapangan _._

"Apa kau berminat menjadi _flyer?"_

Taehyung menoleh dan tanpa ragu menjawab, "Aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan tubuhku untuk dilempar-lempar orang lagi." Ia tersenyum masam yang justru malah mengundang tawa pemuda sampingnya.

"Jadi, tidak mau bergabung dengan tim _cheers?"_

"Entahlah."

"Tapi kau terlihat manis dengan itu." Jackson menunjuk pita merah di kepala Taehyung. Ia belum melepaskannya karena sejujurnya Taehyung juga menyukainya. Warnanya kontras dengan surai _cookie dough_ Taehyung, juga tampak berkilau karena manik-manik kristalnya.

"Apa itu sebuah gombalan?" Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Terima kasih tapi aku berharap pacarku yang memujiku," guraunya.

 _"As your wish,"_ bisik Jackson. Taehyung hanya membaca gerak mulutnya karena suaranya kalah dengan dentuman musik yang menggelora. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menaikkan alisnya. Tatapannya melewati Taehyung seolah memberi sinyal mengenai keberadaan sesuatu di belakangnya. Taehyung berbalik dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Hai," sapa Taehyung canggung. Ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya di belakang punggung karena grogi.

Jungkook mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Taehyung tidak berani menatapnya. Panik meliputi dirinya seketika. Meskipun saat ini _breaktime_ kuarter ketiga, Jungkook harusnya tidak melakukan apapun yang hendak ia lakukan di tengah-tengah pertandingan. _Tidak_ di hadapan ratusan penonton yang mungkin saja sebagian besar dari mereka adalah fans Jungkook.

"Ganti bajumu, Tae," Jungkook mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, menuai pekikan protes pacarnya itu.

 _"Ah-ah_ sakit!" Taehyung menepak pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan memberengut seketika. "Kau tidak suka, ya?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik. Ia tidak menyembunyikan intonasi kecewanya, toh suasana ribut di gedung olahraga itu mengaburkan ucapannya.

"Aku suka, kok," balas Jungkook cepat. Telapak tangannya meraih lekuk pinggang Taehyung yang ramping, memberinya remasan ringan sementara ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan kulitnya. Jungkook mencondongkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan daun telinga Taehyung yang memerah. "Sangat suka, tapi-"

"Jangan–," Taehyung meremas jemarinya yang terjalin satu sama lain. "Jangan diteruskan," lirihnya. Gema teriakan penonton menahan rasionalitasnya tetap bekerja.

"Kau membuatku tidak fokus, Tae," bisikan Jungkook terdengar begitu jelas. Terselip nada geli yang membuat Taehyung mengutuk segala pemikirannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Sialan," Ia memukul dada Jungkook sembari tertawa, berusaha menyimpan rasa malunya dalam-dalam. Ia melepaskan jari-jari tangan Jungkook dari pinggangnya lalu menggenggamnya. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menang," pintanya. Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga ia bisa memandang mata _hazel_ Jungkook dan menyiratkan berbagai kata yang tak mampu diucapkannya.

"Tentu, Manis," Jungkook mengedipkan mata. Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Taehyung tepat sebelum tanda kuarter keempat dimulai. Jungkook berbalik lalu berlari ke tengah lapangan sementara Taehyung terpaku di tempatnya.

Taehyung tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya selain menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk memenuhi dadanya. Member tim _cheers_ di hadapannya begitu ribut dengan canda serta siulan kurang ajar ketika Taehyung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Para penonton di tribun pun begitu riuh menyorakinya. Ada sebagian yang menatapnya tidak suka, sekelompok remaja perempuan yang ia yakini merupakan penggemar Jungkook. Bahkan para komentator pun sempat membeo tentang kapten tim basket bernomor punggung 20 yang mengecup seorang anggota pemandu soraknya. Taehyung ingin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook sekaligus memukulnya dengan sepatu _cheers_ saat itu juga.

* * *

 _Timeout_ pertama di kuarter keempat diminta oleh pelatih tim Jungkook pada menit ketiga. Taehyung melirik sekilas, melihat pelatih tim tampak uring-uringan pada Jungkook. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ketika pelatih itu menatapnya tajam seolah ingin mengulitinya. Tapi setelah itu Taehyung melihat Jungkook terkikik di ujung lapangan, menatapnya geli.

Taehyung meremas ujung kaosnya dengan resah. Ia sudah mengganti _croptop cheers_ dengan kaos merah yang ia kenakan sebelumnya, tapi masih mengenakan rok mini. Duduk di barisan paling belakang tim _cheers_ karena masih merasa malu, apalagi dengan tulisan "JK's" ber _font arial black_ dan _size_ super besar di dadanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan mematikan para fans Jungkook dari kejauhan.

Menit-menit permainan selanjutnya terasa cepat karena rasa antusias Taehyung begitu membuncah. Tim Jungkook berkali-kali menjebol _ring_ lawan dengan tembakan-tembakan yang mencengangkan. Menipiskan ketertinggalan bahkan hingga perolehan nilai sama. Taehyung merasa tenggorokannya sakit tapi ia tidak pernah berhenti bersorak setiap kali Jungkook mendapat kesempatan membawa bola.

Tiga puluh detik terakhir, Jungkook menerima _passing_ dari Yoongi. Ia hampir kehilangan bola, tapi berhasil mengatasi situasi, dan mencetak _three point_ yang sangat apik di sela-sela kondisi yang mendesak. Skor berubah menjadi 62-59 untuk tim Jungkook. Taehyung bisa melihat senyum puas tidak hanya terpampang pada wajah lelah Jungkook namun juga pada seluruh anggota tim, kru teknik, pelatih, bahkan para supporter di bangku penonton. Detik-detik selanjutnya mereka hanya perlu menjaga perolehan nilai hingga akhir pertandingan, bermain dengan lebih santai namun tetap waspada.

Lima detik terakhir, Jungkook berhasil melakukan _rebound_ dan tepat ketika peluit panjang berbunyi, ia mencetak tambahan dua poin lagi untuk timnya. Euforia penonton semakin gegap gempita karenanya, sementara Jungkook justru limbung di dekat _ring._ Seluruh timnya berlari memeluknya, menggusak kepalanya, memukul bahunya. Taehyung menonton seluruh momen itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Memperhatikan setiap ekspresi kemenangan yang begitu berharga di tengah lapangan itu dan merasakan perasaan hangat menguar memenuhi dadanya. Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan tim _cheerleader_ yang juga larut dalam euforia, berdiri sendirian di pinggir lapangan dengan tangan memeluk pinggangnya sendiri.

Jungkook muncul dari kerumunan pemain basket, menatap tepat ke arahnya. Pandangan mata mereka yang terkoneksi seolah mengalirkan sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan ke sekujur tubuh Taehyung. Ia berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya tetap tenang, menahan air mata haru agar tidak jatuh, karena Taehyung belum pernah mendapati Jungkook menatapnya sedemikian halus. Seharusnya ia yang bangga pada Jungkook, pada prestasinya yang teramat gemilang. Tapi Jungkook menatapnya sangat dalam, seolah-olah menyampaikan siratan bahwa ia jauh lebih berharga dari apapun.

Detik selanjutnya Jungkook berlari dan melompati papan sponsor yang menjadi pembatas antara lapangan dengan deretan kursi untuk _cheerleader._ Tawa Taehyung berderai begitu ia menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Jungkook, tangannya memeluk leher kekasihnya tanpa mempedulikan betapa berkeringatnya Jungkook. "Aku bangga padamu," Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jungkook ketika air matanya tak sanggup terbendung lagi. Bahunya sedikit terguncang dan Jungkook merengkuh tubuhnya dengan semakin erat, membiarkannya menyembunyikan isak tangisnya dalam dekapannya.

" _Don't cry, Baby,_ " Jungkook mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat, _sangat_ bangga padamu, Jungkook," isaknya serak. "Aku membuang tiket VIP-ku tadi siang. Aku hampir saja pulang sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Aku hampir saja tidak mampu memenuhi janjiku."

"Aku tau. Dasar teledor," canda Jungkook yang membuat linangan air mata Taehyung semakin deras. Ia tergelak ringan. "Aku juga hampir kehilangan pertandingan ini, Tae," Jungkook mengecup bekas air mata yang tampak berkilau di pipinya. Ia memandang mata dan bibir Taehyung bergantian sementara Taehyung memilin meremas _jersey_ nya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen.

"Jungkook, jangan cium ak-"

Jungkook tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Taehyung, memotong perkataannya dengan sebuah ciuman telak. Giginya menarik bibir bawah Taehyung dengan gemas, mendapatkan gerutuan yang justru membuat senyumnya merekah begitu lebar. Taehyung meresponnya dengan sama antusiasnya, membuat Jungkook melupakan suasana kemenangannya dan tenggelam dalam ruang dan waktu yang ia khususkan hanya untuk Taehyung. Menciumnya dengan begitu sungguh, dengan gerakan lambat namun sarat akan emosi. Ketegangan karena pertandingannya, rasa lelah, serta rasa rindunya seolah menguap karena sentuhan Taehyung yang begitu halus dan manis.

"Uh, maaf tapi bisakah kalian...," desah Jimin di belakang punggung Jungkook. "Setidaknya jangan di sini."

Taehyung kemudian menarik diri. Napasnya masih cukup stabil. Ia terkikik sambil menyisir poni Jungkook yang hampir menusuk mata. Mengusap butiran keringat di keningnya lalu menciumnya sekali lagi. Menangkupkan kedua pipi Jungkook penuh kasih dan mesra.

" _Come on, guys_ ," erang Jimin.

"Dasar perusak momen. Sana, hampiri Yoongi Hyung," tangan Taehyung mengalung di leher Jungkook dengan manja ketika pacarnya itu menurunkannya lalu memutar badan menghadap Jimin.

Jimin memutar matanya malas. "Ada seseorang yang menunggumu di sana," Jimin menunjuk ke deretan bangku VIP di sudut lapangan yang lain, pada seseorang yang duduk sendirian dengan tenang. Ia melambai dan tersenyum singkat. Jimin membalasnya dengan membungkuk sopan. "Dia terlalu sungkan untuk mengusik kalian. Tapi kalian terlalu _asyik_ dan terlalu _lama,"_ sindir Jimin. "Dia bilang dia tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jungkook. Melirik lagi pada orang yang berpakaian kasual itu. Postur tubuhnya lumayan, wajahnya oke, dan ia memiliki senyum yang cukup menawan, kalau Jungkook boleh akui.

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti tapi ia dari _club cheerleader_ tadi. Ia sepertinya ingin mer–"

"Tidak," sela Jungkook cepat. Ia menarik pinggang Taehyung dengan posesif ke arahnya. "Aku tidak suka Taehyung dipegang-pegang orang lain."

* * *

Hai haiii. Ada yang suka baca author's note nggak? Hehehe. Ini ff terpanjang sepanjang sejarah penulisan saya xD semoga menghibur fetishnya kak **ichizenkaze**. Cheerleader! Tae kakak... Buat kakak-kakak vottom juga. Maaf tapi ini nggak jelas banget. Nggak kayak _prompt_ awal...

Semoga menghibur reader(s)-nim pula. Seperti biasa, saya sadar ff ini tidak sempurna, jadi saya berharap respon kritik dan sarannya. RnR juseyooo~ Happy reading everyone. Luv luv.

Oh, ya, tengkyu sekali buat respon Bad Day kemaren. Baru mau dibales reviewnya soalnya aku ngga bisa bales via smartphone dan sekaligus jarang pegang laptop. Huhu.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Cheers!**

 **Bonus Chapter**

* * *

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: M

 **BUT please put your expectation at the lowest level** because I am innocent.

* * *

Happy reading.

* * *

"Jungkook, aku akan menemuinya," katanya disertai sikutan di tulang rusuk kekasihnya pelan. Lalu reaksi spontan yang diterima Taehyung adalah rangkulan di pinggang yang semakin mengetat tanpa jawaban verbal sedikitpun. Ia jelas mengharapkan persetujuan, bukan bahasa tubuh yang berintensi samar seperti ini. Sepasang obsidiannya kemudian melirik sang responden hanya untuk memastikan. Mendapati manusia yang diajaknya bicara sedang memalingkan wajah pada lautan penonton di deretan bangku tribun.

"Setidaknya aku harus mengatakan keputusanku padanya, kan?" Tanyanya kali ini, masih berusaha bersikap persuasif dan membiarkan protesnya tak tersampaikan. Volume suaranya statis karena Taehyung cukup yakin, Jungkook hanya tengah berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Pemuda itu melempar senyum pada puluhan kamera juga mungkin ratusan orang yang masih begitu riuh, tampaknya. Dan Taehyung hanya memperhatikannya dengan bibir terkatup untuk beberapa sekon. Decak tipisnya sudah pasti tenggelam oleh keramaian suasana gedung —karena Taehyung memang tidak ingin merusak _mood_ Jungkook saat ini— namun pemuda di sebelahnya itu justru merespon dengan menoleh telak. Wajahnya begitu dekat. Terlalu dekat bagi Taehyung untuk tidak kaget dan mundur secara refleks.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nanti kau cepat tua," Taehyung menutup mata Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya sekaligus mendorong wajahnya supaya sedikit lebih berjarak. Usaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya ketika sebenarnya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah meraih bibir penuh Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ambil pialamu dan biarkan aku pergi," usulnya dengan sedikit gusar karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban selain ekspresi tidak tertebak di wajah Jungkook. Mungkin _tidak_ , mungkin _iya_ _bersyarat_. Pemuda bernomor punggung 20 itu tak lantas bergerak dan Taehyung masih pula nyaman menumpu sebagian berat badannya pada dada bidangnya. Matanya bersitatap dalam diam sampai seseorang memukul kepala Jungkook dari belakang.

"Jangan pacaran terus, _Capt_. Ada segerombolan wartawan yang menunggumu," Yoongi menyampirkan kaos merah di bahu Jungkook sambil berlalu, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia sendiri sudah mengenakan kaos yang sama, bertuliskan _Champion_ di punggung bagian atas. Ia berjalan ke arah Jimin yang sedang sibuk dengan _smartphonenya_ di pinggir lapangan, lalu memeluknya dari belakang tanya banyak bicara. Segaris senyuman tipis muncul tatkala ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

Jungkook menghela napas beserta kata-kata kasar yang begitu spontan. Ia kembali menoleh ke sebelah ketika merasakan tangan hangat mengusap tempurung oksipitalnya yang masih sedikit berdenyut. " _No skinship, okay?_ " Celetuknya lebih terdengar seperti perintah penuh peringatan, masih menyisakan sedikit kejengkelan yang salah sasaran. Satu kecupan di pipi sebagai tanda persetujuan sebelum Jungkook berlari kecil ke kawanan timnya.

Taehyung sendiri berjalan ke arah berlawanan, menuju area tempat duduk VIP sambil membersihkan serpihan-serpihan konfeti yang menempel pada rambut serta pahanya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," katanya sopan setelah membungkuk dan memberi salam pada orang yang menunggunya —mungkin— dengan sangat lama.

"Tidak masalah. Namaku Hoseok. Jung Hoseok." Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan sedikit merapikan kaos putih polos serta _suit_ yang tak dikancing. Ia mengenakan _slim fit jeans_ segelap _suitnya_ juga sepasang _sneakers_ putih, seolah semakin memperjelas sifatnya yang santai dan ramah. Taehyung menerima uluran tangannya yang sedemikian kasual dan menjabatnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Diam-diam melirik pacarnya yang berada di sisi lapangan yang lain; Jungkook sedang sibuk bersama beberapa wartawan juga juru kamera dari beberapa stasiun televisi sekaligus, jadi syukurlah.

"Aku melihatmu _perform_ bersama timku," kata Hoseok kembali menarik perhatian serta pandangan mata Taehyung lagi. "Aku pelatih tim _All Star_."

Tidak tau apa yang perlu dikatakannya, Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau tergabung dengan tim _cheers_ lain?"

"Tidak pernah sama sekali," katanya begitu cepat seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Tadi itu benar-benar pengalaman pertamaku."

"Benarkah?" Hoseok mengangkat sepasang alisnya, terkejut. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu natural, mewakili kalimat-kalimat berikutnya. Memuji Taehyung dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung dan mengatakan betapa terkesannya ia.

"Uh, terimakasih?" Taehyung tertawa canggung. Entah mengapa ia lupa caranya merespon sebuah pujian. Padahal ia bukanlah tipe orang yang sulit membangun suasana nyaman dengan orang lain. Mungkin Taehyung sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya kelewat seksama. "Jadi... Bagaimana?" Tanyanya langsung, berusaha menghentikan basa-basi karena ia seolah merasakan tatapan tajam di balik tengkuknya.

"Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan timku. Kau akan langsung tergabung dengan tim inti. Sudah tau, kan, salah satu _flyer_ kami baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak berharap apa-apa kecuali kau mau menggantikan posisinya," Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan tatapan penuh harap. " _Well_ , bukan berarti kalau dia sudah pulih kau akan tersingkir," ia tertawa riang. "Ada banyak kompetisi yang diadakan sepanjang tahun. Aku akan pastikan kau mengikuti. Semuanya."

"Waw," kali ini Taehyung yang menaikkan alisnya. Ia bukan seorang yang aktif dalam dunia olahraga, tapi ia cukup tau bahwa menjadi anggota tim inti dari klub _All Star_ bukanlah hal yang sepele. Taehyung sering mendengar kabarnya, baik dari perbincangan dengan teman-temannya, dari media cetak, internet, bahkan ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar gosip anak-anak SMA di halte bus. _All Star_ adalah klub yang langganan menyabet juara dalam berbagai kompetisi bergengsi; mulai dari tingkat provinsi, nasional, bahkan sebagian besar anggotanya juga tergabung dalam tim nasional yang mewakili Korea di ajang cheerleader regional dan internasional. Bukan hanya gengsi dan prestasi, bonus yang diberikan pada setiap individu pun katanya sangat, sangat menggiurkan. Taehyung tidak benar-benar tertarik untuk mengetahui nominalnya sebelumnya, namun kali ini dia jadi sedikit lebih penasaran.

"Kami tidak akan memforsirmu, tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan bersenang-senang, Taehyung."

"Um..." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Ia tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengaburkan tanda-tanda dilema dari raut wajahnya. "Aku... sepertinya tidak—"

" _Tidak_?"

"Uh... aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku perlu merundingkannya dengan keluargaku terlebih dahulu," Taehyung meremas jemarinya. ' _Dan merayu pacarku_ ,' batinnya. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak tawaran Hoseok, terlebih karena ia juga sebenarnya tertarik. Calon pelatihnya —kalau Jungkook setuju— itu memiliki energi positif yang sangat menyenangkan. Ramah dan menyenangkan, dan mungkin tidak terlalu galak.

"Tentu," Hoseok mengambil secarik kertas dari saku belakang celananya. "Ini kartu namaku. Hubungi kapan saja kau mau, oke?"

"Trims," Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Yaampun kau manis sekali. Seperti adikku di Gwangju," puji Hoseok tulus dan begitu akrab, mengundang tawa renyah serta gumaman 'terimakasih' dari Taehyung. "Oh, dan satu lagi. Ada _open recruitment_ bulan depan. Kalau kau tidak sibuk—"

Sebuah dehaman rendah menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Ia yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Taehyung, tangannya mengalung di bahu Taehyung seraya menarik tangan Taehyung untuk melingkari pinggangnya. "Hai," sapanya ringan. "Boleh, kan, aku bergabung?"

"Hai juga," senyum dan sapa Hoseok tidak berubah sama sekali sementara Taehyung diam di sisi Jungkook dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, ingin rasanya menjewer telinga manusia di sebelahnya karena ya, ampun, Jungkook tidak sopan dan memalukan. Tapi Hoseok tampak tidak masalah dengannya sehingga Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Mereka berbasa-basi beberapa saat hingga Hoseok akhirnya mengundurkan diri tanpa sedikitpun indikasi tidak suka pada perilaku Jungkook barusan. Menurut Taehyung, itu mencengangkan.

* * *

"Sudah?" Tanya Jungkook segera setelah Hoseok berjalan melewati lorong menuju pintu keluar dan hilang dari pandangan mata.

"Kau perlu mengambil kursus sopan santun," Taehyung hendak menjitak kepalanya namun Jungkook terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bilang _no skinship,_ kan?"

"Iya, tapi, kan—" Taehyung mencoba menjitak Jungkook sekali lagi dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Jungkook," rengeknya. Kedua tangannya kini terbelenggu dalam telapak tangan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Sekilas, tampak kecil di dalam genggaman kokoh Jungkook. Ia mencoba menariknya kembali tapi Jungkook memegangnya begitu erat bahkan hingga Taehyung tidak dapat memutarnya barang beberapa derajat. Tidak menyakitkan, namun kuncian yang terlampau ampuh hingga sesaat ia merasa begitu inferior. "Lepas," Taehyung memelototinya sementara Jungkook menatapnya dengan sorot mata terhibur.

"Kulepas tapi jangan pergi."

"Brengsek," sertaknya. Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih tidak berdaya daripada yang ia harapkan.

Jungkook tertawa riang. ' _Brengsek_ ' baginya artinya sama dengan ' _iya_ ', kalau Taehyung sedang marah. Oleh karena itu, Jungkook menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Taehyung, menuntunnya ke ruang ganti, meninggalkan lapangan yang mulai reda dari hiruk-pikuknya beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

Gaduh, sesak, dan juga berantakan; adalah apa yang sempat Taehyung pikirkan tentang penggambaran sebuah ruang ganti seusai pertandingan. Mungkin seharusnya ada pembicaraan mengenai jalannya pertandingan yang sedemikian seru. Sedikit kericuhan karena berebut foto dengan piala perdana mereka setelah sekian tahun vakum menjadi juara. Beberapa botol _sparkling_ _wine_ dan aroma khasnya yang mengudara, kesukaan Taehyung. Mungkin juga banyak alat olahraga yang tak ia kenali namanya bertebaran di sana dan di sini. _Mungkin_.

Tapi ketika ia masuk ke ruangan yang kira-kira ukurannya 8x8 itu, tidak ada apapun selain loker tertutup rapi, beberapa bangku panjang, dan deretan kabin shower terbuka lebar. Hanya tetesan air di bilik terujung yang terdengar sangat rintik sementara Taehyung mencerna kejanggalan di sekitarnya. Sepi, rapi, dan tidak tersentuh apapun. Ia baru hendak bertanya ke mana semua orang ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap bunyi klik kunci pintu.

Tubuhnya buru-buru memutar dan berbalik. Melihat Jungkook menjatuhkan kunci seolah meninggalkan sampah lalu menendangnya menjauh dengan entengnya. Taehyung tidak punya ide apa yang akan terjadi atau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Binar di mata Jungkook begitu keruh dan tak tertebak sehingga kakinya hanya refleks mundur beriringan dengan langkah mendekat Jungkook.

Lalu sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik naik selagi jarak di antara mereka konstan untuk beberapa saat. Ia maju selangkah dan Taehyung menyeret langkahnya mundur. Entah kenapa raut bingung dan waspadanya tampak begitu menghibur bagi Jungkook. "Oops," senyuman Jungkook semakin lebar; usil namun juga penuh siasat ketika tumit kekasihnya menubruk dinding yang kokoh dan tidak ada jalan mundur lagi.

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mengering tanpa sadar. Menyangkali aliran darahnya yang menderas dan rasa paniknya, ia mendengus dan cemberut. "Apa, sih, Jungkook," celetuknya sok kasual. Ia berniat memungut kunci pintu dan keluar. Mendorong mundur atlet di hadapannya lalu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, pada kenyataannya tidak akan pernah semudah itu.

"Mau ke mana, Tae?" Jungkook menahan pinggangnya. Menggiringnya kembali dalam perangkapnya tanpa mendapat penolakan yang cukup berarti. " _We have something to discuss_ ," kalimat tenangnya.

Dan entah berapa tahun Taehyung sudah mengencani pemuda yang terlalu dekat itu, ia masih belum bisa memastikan apakah ia membenci situasi semacam ini atau justru berpikiran bahwa Jungkook terlihat sangat seksi dengan seringainya juga tatapannya yang menajam. Ada desir aneh di mana degup jantungnya menyesakkan rongga dada. Entah karena luapan adrenalin yang deras atau sirine bahaya di benaknya yang mengaung keras. Ia berulang kali menepis kungkungannya, meminta diri untuk lepas dengan sedikit gusar, hanya untuk dipatri kembali dalam satu sentakan pasti.

" _Apa_?" Tanyanya dengan bibir separuh terkatup. Berharap kegelisahannya tidak cukup kentara untuk bisa tertangkap reseptor Jungkook. Taehyung setengah menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam otak kekasihnya, kalau ia hanya ingin membuatnya merasa sedemikian submisif maka Taehyung tidak akan sudi membiarkannya jadi begitu dominan. Ia bersusah payah menegakkan kepalanya meski netranya kini enggan menatap sepasang mata yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua lengannya menyilang di depan dada defensif sehingga ia bisa sedikit saja punya ruang untuk merasa tenang.

Jungkook terkekeh ketika tangannya perlahan mengurai lipatan tangan Taehyung. Kepalanya tertunduk mengamati jemari mereka yang dijalinnya perlahan-lahan. Taehyung punya waktu untuk diam-diam menelan ludahnya hingga Jungkook mematri lengannya di kedua sisi kepalanya sesaat setelahnya. "Jadi, Hyung," mulainya dengan suara sedikit merendah. "Aku ingin memastikan kau menolak tawaran Hoseok."

"Aku belum menolaknya."

" _Kenapa_?"

"Aku... sepertinya tertarik?"

"Pada Hoseok?"

"Jungkook," Taehyung tertawa sengau. Pergelangan tangannya mulai sakit dan ia sekali lagi berusaha untuk melepaskannya. "Aku—"

" _I thought I said it clear enough._ Aku tidak suka kau disentuh orang lain, bukankah sudah kukatakan demikian?"

Taehyung merasa bahunya merosot seketika. Meski nada bicara Jungkook tidak meninggi namun stres dalam setiap katanya begitu ampuh meremas nyalinya untuk melawan barang satu suku kata sekalipun. Ia kehilangan seluruh argumen defensif yang sedari tadi dibangunnya sedemikian payah. Tidak bisa memutus kesunyian yang mencekik kerongkongannya dan hanya berakhir merendahkan pandangannya, Taehyung meringis nyeri sekali lagi.

" _You're a huge temptation, Tae_ ," bisik Jungkook tepat bersebelahan dengan telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung menghirup napas dalam, hanya untuk membuat dirinya semakin menyesak. Ia berusaha menciptakan celah baginya untuk berpikir sementara Jungkook terus memangkas jarak di antaranya. Kepalanya sudah menekan tembok dan nyaris tidak ada ruang gerak lagi begitu Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung. Tubuh Jungkook yang masih sedikit berkeringat juga _cologne_ nya yang terlalu banyak mengisi lobus paru-paru Taehyung karena radius sekecil ini, menyergap pusat sarafnya hingga kepalanya terasa pening. Hembusan napas panas di permukaan kulitnya juga serentetan kalimat penjelas darinya tidak bisa dikelola otaknya lagi. Taehyung membeku dalam bekukannya.

Lalu ia tidak bisa membedakan apakah rasa mual ataukah gairah yang mengobrak-abrik rongga perut ketika kelopak bibir Jungkook mulai menyusuri rahangnya dengan halus namun juga penuh ketegasan. Perlahan-lahan memainkan nalarnya di ujung kewarasan. Membawa segenap emosinya yang tertahan lalu menumpahkan seluruhnya pada belah bibir Taehyung dalam ciuman panjang yang menuntut dan merampas seluruh cadangan napasnya. Jungkook mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan erat dan Taehyung tidak berpikir lagi untuk meremas pangkal rambutnya dengan tangan yang telah terbebas.

"Sepuluh menit," ujar Jungkook di sela-sela respiratorinya yang jauh lebih tertata dengan baik dibandingkan Taehyung. Ia meraih dagu kekasihnya dengan halus, merinci setiap kekacauan yang dibuatnya, lalu mengusap bibirnya yang kemerahan karena bengkak. "Sebelum yang lainnya kembali ke ruang ganti." Maksudnya tidak dimengerti Taehyung hingga tangannya menyusup di bawah rok tanpa izin. Meremas bokongnya kemudian menerobos otot sfinkternya tanpa aba-aba dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

Jari-jari kurus Taehyung meremas bahu kokoh Jungkook refleks. Belah bibirnya terkuak syok, air mata menggenang dalam bendungan pelupuk matanya hingga pandangannya mengabur. Ia tidak mengerti reaksi tubuhnya sendiri ketika Jungkook tertawa renyah di samping telinganya, memujanya dengan kalimat manis sekaligus menghukumnya dengan tenang. Membiarkan akalnya termakan hasrat yang terlampau kacau.

Ia mengira rasionalitasnya sudah berserakan namun Jungkook masih saja mengetuknya hingga menyerpih begitu halus. Desahan yang tertahan resahnya melebur dalam atmosfir yang rumit. Bahkan dirinya nyaris lupa akan gravitasi ketika digit demi digit bergesekan dengan otot dan ujung sarafnya yang sensitif, mendekati titik puncaknya perlahan lalu menyentak kegamangan dalam sekejap setelahnya.

"Hukumanmu, Tae."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya begitu Jungkook menarik diri begitu saja. Mendapati sorot puas sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau bisa menunggu sampai kita kembali ke _apartment_ atau tidak sama sekali," ujarnya enteng sembari mengambil barang-barang di lokernya.

Taehyung masih tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tidak pula beranjak dari tempatnya hingga Jungkook kembali menghampirinya, memagut bibirnya main-main selagi mengikatkan jaket kulitnya di pinggang pemuda kurus itu. Ia masih limbung hingga Jungkook perlu menariknya dengan setengah menyeret.

Taehyung mencuri pandang pada selangkangan Jungkook yang tampak masif dan menyakitkan. Lalu Jungkook terlebih dahulu menyahut sebelum ia sempat berkomentar apa-apa.

"Khawatirkan saja dirimu, Sayang. Urusan kita belum selesai."

* * *

 **But the chapter's officially finished.**

* * *

Yeay. It's been months. I miss you so much, reader(s)-nim. I'm sorry for being gone and then coming back with low quality fiction. My life is quite tough lately, so yeah, pardon me, please. It's totally rubbish, duh.

Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji menaikkan rating, untuk author sekaligus kakak sekaligus reviewer tercinta, **ichizenkaze.** Maafkan daku, kak. Aku masih polos untuk bisa sekedar menggodamu saja. Mari kita bayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini direvisi belasan kali dalam kurun waktu nyaris dua bulan hingga rasanya ingin menangis dan berkata kasar. Jadi, bagaimana? Kecewa? Kangen? You may hit me at the review box because just as much as I love reading and writing fiction, I love reading all of your reviews and feedback(s). RnR as always juseyo~

Additional notes: Skeleton In The Closet chapter 4 is on the next project. Be patient. XOXO.


End file.
